wot_blitzfandomcom-20200223-history
Matilda BP
General The Matilda Black Prince is a tier 5 British medium tank. In-match nickname: Matilda BP In-game description: "This vehicle features a 6-pounder gun fitted in the A27 turret. Only one prototype was produced, after which development was discontinued due to complications with the turret mounting. The vehicle never entered service." Notes The Matila Black Prince is a Tier 5 premium tank. It does not feature preferential matchmaking. The Black Prince is a rare sight in matches, and many have bad reviews to the Matilda Back Prince. Strategy The Matilda Black Prince may not stand a chance in WoT (PC) matches, but in WoT Blitz, it has a lot of potential. Many say it is an up tiered Matilda, but that is only in the armor. Its gun has a high potential damage, as it is capable of taking apart an enemy in a fire fight. It is at Tier 5, and it will see Tier 6 matches, so don't rely on the armor, as it is useless against Tier 6 tanks. A Matilda BP player should stay in the rear lines, and semi-snipe around. Its slow speed allows the Matilda BP to catch flankers. One thing that many players forget is that the armor is not as good as the Matilda in Tier 4. Many forget and try to play the BP as a heavy tank. This will get them destroyed in the first few minutes. A player should wait until an enemy tank fires, and then peek while the enemy is reloading, and melt with pure DPM. Its default reload is 3.1 seconds, and with a gun rammer and improved ventilation, 2.8 seconds. With provisions, it can be more. The Matilda BP's main attraction is the gun, as its reload catches many by surprise. It is very easy to deal 300 damage whenever an enemy peaks: One while the enemy is driving out, one while the enemy is aiming, and one while the enemy is reversing back to hide. A good method would be to keep the turret tilted and looking to the side, as this angles the armor. Overall, the Matilda BP is a very nice tank to play. Because of its rarity and bad reputation in the PC version, it is underrated in WoT Blitz. It is very common to see a single tank attempt to engage a BP, and get destroyed with pure DPM, or leave with a sliver of HP. Modules Trivia The Matilda Black Prince features the exact same turret as the Churchill I, despite its module name. The only difference is that the BP's turret features bolts on the sides. The Matilda Black Prince has the same chassis of the Matilda, but the module for the suspension sports a different name. There were no antennas on the real Matilda BP, unlike the in-game model. Gallery Historical Gallery Historical Reference in Tankopedia: "This vehicle features a 6-pounder gun fitted in the A27 turret. Only one prototype was produced, after which development was discontinued due to complications with the turret mounting. The vehicle never entered service."Category:Vehicles Category:U.K. Nation